


A Robbery

by destiny335



Series: 94 Days of Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dan and Phil's apartment is being robbed and Phil acts like the cinnamon bun he is while Dan is a black hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robbery

_Day 1: Attack on Home Base_

**home base**  
_noun_  
   a place from which operations of activities are carried out; headquarters

Home Base: Dan and Phil's Apartment  
Reason: that's where they videotape most of their videos 

**»¤«**

_**Third Person's Point of View** _

   It was a quiet day for Dan and Phil. Dan was busy editing a video, headphones connected to the computer, blocking out almost all noise and Phil was in his own room, eating Dan's cereal while trying not to munch too loudly. The two boys were completely oblivious to the world which was great for the robber who came in through the unlock door.

   Silently, he opened the door, cringing at the squeaking noise it made. Miraculously for him though, the two boys of our story didn't hear it. Like I stated a paragraph ago, Dan was too busy listening to his and Phil's laughter fill his ears from their latest _Undertale_ lets-play to notice anything happening in the messed up real world while Phil was binging anime and munching on some _Crunchy Nut_ , too engrossed with the battle scene before him.

   As the robber thought no one was home, he looked around the apartment, seeing numerous photos of two adult males with matching haircuts, which oddly creeped him out. As he continued to look at the photos, he noticed there were some of the male with black fringe and some of the male with brown fringe while there was also pictures of the two together. He suspected they were a couple, wanting to coo a bit at how cute they were but held himself back.

   While searching for what to steal, he finally found something that caught his eyes. It was in the kitchen and it was a rubric cube mug. He thought it was the coolest thing ever, and while he was at it, he also grabbed the _Hello Kitty_ mug, you know, just because.

   Fortunately for Dan and Phil, Phil came bounding down the steps, wanting to get some more cereal, to see a man with a black mask over his eyes, holding Dan's rubric cube mug and the _Hello Kitty_ mug - which happened to also be Dan's.

   "Uh… Dan?"

   Both Phil and the robber stood still, neither making the first move, but Dan, being his sarcastic and blunt self, certainly did. "Phil, are you into some kink shit that you never told me about?" Phil, blushing at Dan's bluntness, pushed him slightly, shaking his head no.

   "No, I'm not! I just thought you were planning some new video but I guessed you aren't."

   Before anyone could say anything, Dan lunged for the man, out of breath when landing on top of him. "Holy fuck I am _so_ unfit."

   Phil walked over to the tangle mess that was Dan and the robber, helping Dan help. "Would you like any coffee while Dan calls the police?" Phil asked the mystery man, slowly unveiling him.

   The robber, now feeling guilty for trying to rob such an incident couple, just shook his head no. "Well then do you want tea? Maybe some cereal?"

   "PHIL! Don't offer him something to eat? And why are you just talking to him so casually!" Dan was staring at his best friend as if he has gone mad - which he believed he has.

   "What? I'm just trying to be kind. He is a guest in our home."

   Dan just sighed, placing his head into his hands. "He tried to **rob** us Phil. He isn't a guest."

   The robber, finally deciding to speak up, said, "I'm sorry for causing trouble in paradise. I didn't think you would be so kind to me even though I was planning on robbing you."

   "SEE! He _was_ trying to rob us."

  "I know he was going to Dan! I just wanted to show some hospitality. What's so wrong with that?"

   "Nothing. But don't waste your niceness on someone who tried to steal from us, okay?"

   Phil just turned his back to Dan, going back to their "guest."

   "Forgive us for Dan's rudeness. I do hope you have a safe and comfortable ride back to the police department. I-" Before Phil could finish his sentence, Dan ran straight to the door once hearing a knock.

   He was greeted with the sight of a police office, a firm look on his face. "He's in the kitchen."

   "Thank you." The police officer said, slightly intimidated by Dan with his height of 6'3". Once entering the kitchen, he felt even smaller with his height of 5'10", what, with two six feet men in the same room as him.

   "So this is the crook?" Dan just nodded, wanting the robber and police out of his house as fast as possible.

   "Yes, but please do be gentle with the man. He meant no harm."

   "I kinda did. I'm sorry about that again." Phil just looked betrayed and Dan tried to hold his laughter in, snorting instead.

   "I'll take this man down to the station. I'm sorry about the disruption." The police cuffed the robber, the robber cooperating greatly.

   "I feel so betrayed!" Phil exclaimed, seeing his newfound friend being put into a cop car.

   "It's okay Phil. Anyway, how come you were even coming down to the kitchen? I thought you were watching anime."

   Phil, not wanting to give himself away, quickly walked to his room.

   "Hey! Get back here!" Dan, secretly being a fast walker, caught up to Phil, embracing him from the back so he couldn't escape.

   " _You_ are not going anywhere. Were you eating my cereal again?"

   "Maybe…"

   " **Phil**."

   Phil, quickly escaped Dan's grasp, was now running to his room and shutting the door, locking it.

   "You can't get me now."

   "Oh really?"

   And that was the day Dan and Phil were robbed, but it all turned out okay, with Phil bring a cinnamon bun he was and Dan being a black hole.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny  
> Prompts taken from: http://rhonilake.tumblr.com/post/91616035805/fiction-prompts-i-found-this-on-pintrest-go


End file.
